


Painkiller

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They like to play rough sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkiller

He clamps his mouth down hard on Alec's, to muffle any sound that either of them might make. Tastes blood from Alec's split lip, before Alec's tongue forces its way between his teeth, Alec's fingers clamp down hard on the bruise on his side and he groans. Repays it in kind, running his hands down the scrapes in Alec's back.

Alec shoves him hard and they crash onto the bed, sending a bolt of pain through his still-healing shoulder. James rolls under, shifts his weight, spreads his legs.

Then Alec's cock slides into him, and all the pain goes away.


End file.
